


Turn the Tables

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Birthday, Crossdressing, Dancing, Dress Up, Fanvids, Food Fight, Friendship, Fun, Games, Gen, Happy, Multi-Era, Return, Silly, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes saving the world isn't all it's cracked up to be and you just need to let loose. A look at the sillier times in the history of the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Tables




End file.
